When Time Collides
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: TFP- Nothing is as it seems as freak blizzards happen in Nevada, Werewolves and other creatures come out of hiding, prehistoric reptiles are spotted world wide, and the Decepticons find themselves with even more to handle as lost memories reappear. And what does Jack Darby have to do with anything?Oh, and Knockout's being hunted by an evil Dragon. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_Nother one of them plot bunnies! Gotta love 'em! And since this is my fiction, Breakdown, Dreadwing, and Skyquake are alive but the timeline is in Beast Hunters, not following a timeline. A sort of apocalyptic idea that hit me suddenly. _

XXXXx

_**There are many strange things that happen when the earth is involved. Many strange things that can be explained with scientific theory. But the thing is, a theory is just that. As long as the earth still stands, whether you're from earth or another planet all together, there will be things that you will experience that defy all laps and logic, things that you just can't put into theory. These experiences, as is everything known, still remain...**_

_**...Unexplained. **_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Knockout was driving through a messy slop that was continuously getting deeper. Out of no where, lightning struck, highlighting the now white Nevada desert. All of Earth's news reporters were baffled as the natural weather went hay wired. Blizzards like the one he was going through right now spun out of control, and supposedly in Egypt fish rained from the sky, and reports of weird wildlife have been reported throughout the world. Knockout really didn't care, he just hated the slop that was splashing all over him. And no one could get the bridges to work. Seriously, the weather was interfering with the groundbridge results. Breakdown had commed him and told him he'd been destined for a remote location in China and found himself instead on the Galápagos Islands, staring into the eyes of a huge turtle that stood to his hip easily. So, Knockout had decided to play it safe and not request a groundbridge. He suddenly slammed on his brakes and hit something really large. The sound of the thump proved it. He transformed, knowing no one was around, but was surprised not to see any blood on his chest. He looked through the thick falling snow and saw something large start to stand up. It looked at him, and he could swear it was a predacon looking at him. It was silhouetted black against his limited vision in the blizzard, but he could make out a long neck and tail, and great pillaring wings that stood high above him. In short, terrifying predator. It was smaller than the Predacon though, its head standing level to his, give or take a few inches. It hissed at him, revealing white fangs that stood out even in the snow. Then, with powerful beats of its wings, it flew away, roaring into the air. Knockout shook his head in amazement, replaying what he'd just seen over and over again. He transformed and continued driving, until he finally found he sign that said 'Welcome to Jasper Nevada' Driving through town, he could see the forms of multiple humans trying to navigate the snow and make it home. Then he saw the autobot pet that calls himself 'Jack'. The human boy seemed perplexed, more so than others. As he walked up to his house, he opened up his jacket and pulled out some type of creature. It was a rabbit, but it had antlers. He showed it to his carrier, and she gasped at the sight of it. She motioned for him to ditch it, and he did so gladly, tossing it into the snow as far as he could. Then he went in. He drove past and came to a stop outside of a car wash. Then, strangely, the unrelenting thundersnow blizzard ceased and the sky cleared, revealing a blood red full moon. For some reason, he wanted nothing more than to escape the moon's view. He decided he could call for a groundbridge now and drove through the swirling green portal, unaware of golden eyes watching him. The creature hissed before taking off, waiting for his chance to strike.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Lord Megatron, as much as I hate to dash theories of the predacon Knockout saw, I simply must say that there are no predacons other than myself on this planet. The thing with predacons is we can sense when another predacon is alive. I'm receiving no feeling at all from this creature. " Predaking said, voicing his doubts.

"As much as I trust your instincts, my predacon, but lately everything has been on the fritz. Even personal bonds like that of brothers. Dreadwing and Skyquake have reported to Knockout that their shared bond has dwindled, leaving nothing but static when they reach into it. While I also have my doubts, we must not leave the possibility that there is another predacon."

"Yes my liege" Predaking said, miffed that he wasn't being taken seriously. Suddenly the entire Nemesis shook and everyone stumbled and fell. Soundwave stood up from where he had fallen onto his rear and began typing rapidly on the computer monitor. He said nothing but he pointed to a blip on the screen. Said blip was a decepticon symbol, a ping to alert an incoming ship entering the atmosphere. When Soundwave pulled up the satellite images, he froze, as did everyone else.

"The Harbinger? But-but that's impossible!" Starscream was the first to speak.

"But there it is, in full blown glory. " Breakdown said, staring at the red hot ship that started pulling a loose. It broke in half, just like before, and crashed in the same place.

"Did we just witness a time relapse?" Starscream asked. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I used to be a scientist, you know?" He asked the people staring at him. Their focus turned back to the screen, focused on the crash site. Suddenly an animal came into view. More specifically, a giant prehistoric reptile came into view. The tyrannosaurus smelled the charred ground and looked around. It roared out in a territorial call that they couldn't hear and then stormed out of view.

"Definitely a time relapse."

" and apparently fiction relapse. Turn on Earth news channel 29. You cam meet my old buddy El Tortuga" Breakdown said. Soundwave pulled up the broadcast mid speech as the news reporter talked in both fear and awe about the prehistoric turtle that was roaming the streets of Southern Florida. It had moss and even a few bushes on its back. It was prehistoric for sure.

"Oh, that's bigger than El Tortuga. That's Macho De Tortuga" Breakdown said.

"Breakdown, where did you learn Spanish?" Knockout asked.

"World wide web" was his simple response.

"So, do we have enough to go on that something wack is up?" Starscream asked.

"Wack indeed. It seems the entire time space continuum has collapsed" Shockwave said as he entered the room, only he was covered with plant life. Hundreds of thin vines draped over him, revealing only his hornlike antennaes and his single optic.

"I recently returned from my scout for Predacon fossils in the Arabian Desert. Apparently it is no longer classified as a 'desert' more so that it should be called a 'rain forest'. I happened to have a unique encounter with an extinct species of human. A tribal group that is actually stronger than most humans appear." he explained, deadpan voice managing to convey an annoyed and slightly sarcastic tone.

"Wait, what was that about time and space continuum? You mean, the fourth dimension has merged into ours?" Starscream asked.

"Oh boy, nerd alert" Breakdown mumbled as the two scientists started conversing and having possibly the first nonhostile conversation since they met.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm saying". One could easily note the shocked face of Starscream.

"Wow...this is a lot to take in" Megatron said, listening to the two.

"And, considering how long time has exsisted, this is only the beginning" Shockwave said.

"Is it?" A new voice said. They looked towards Arachnid, who had somehow entered without detection.

"Or is this the end?"

XxXxXxXxX

_So review and tell me what you think. I'be never done a fic like this before and since it's my first attempt at an apocalyptic story, I think I did pretty good_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hellos people! Thank you for the reviews/favs/follows! I really wasn't expecting my muse to get so much attention! Thanks to you all! This chapter's going to have one curse word, but its mild considering. It shouldn't be to bad. _

XxXxXxX

Jack pulled his jacket closer around his body, walking down the street to work. In all honesty, he was freezing. Having gotten used to living in desert temperatures, he didn't have anything heavier than a thick jacket, mostly because he was 'warm-blooded', as his mom said all the time. Even in the cold winters he could cope with only his jacket, but right now it was Arctic! And how often do you get arctic temperatures in the middle of summer. In a desert. In Nevada? That just .Happen. His mom had kinda freaked when he brought a jackalope home. She said it was unnatural and somewhat evil. She told him to get rid of it so he had thrown it down. The snow was too deep for it to hurt it. He shook his head, trying to clear the memories of his nightmares. Ever since he was a child he could sense things. Not like in the movie 'The Sixth Sense' but in a way a type of sixth sense In real life. He could tell when something had was going to happen and sometimes he had visions that gave him hazy images. But when it happened in nightmares, usually something terrible happened. And he'd been having the same nightmare every night for the past few days. A black winged figure with golden eyes, and a red car speeding away from it. In his head he had placed the red car as Knockout, and had considered the possibility that the winged thing was the predacon. That thought fell when the nightmare repeated, seemingly screaming at him it was something else. As he got closer to his destination, he heard laughter behind him. Laughter he recognized. Speeding up his pace, the laughter increased. A few of Vince's jockeys stepped out in front of him, and the actual jock leader was behind him.

"Well, if it isn't Jackass Darby" Vince said, pushing Jack down. Jack grunted as he landed on the ground.

"Still as much of a wuss as last time, aren't you?"

"Vince, what do you want now?"

"I just want to make sure you don't forget your place. Me at the top, you at the bottom"

Jack dazed a moment, and the image of a blood covered smilodon entered his mind. Shaking his head, he looked up at Vince, who was smirking. Vince kicked him and he gasped as his breath left him. All of them ganged up on him, and Jack was sure at least four of his ribs were broken, as well and his arm. They suddenly backed off though in a panic as something roared at them. Jack managed to look up and saw a huge saber tooth tiger roaring at them. It jumped in between them and batted its huge paws at them. They all ran for it, and the tiger looked towards Jack. It walked towards him, and then he heard the gunshot. The tiger recoiled in pain before running off. A girl, around Raf's age ran over, putting her pistol back in its holster and helping him up. She had black hair like his, the same grey blue eyes, and the same facial shape. She looked just like him.

"Your name wouldn't happen to be Jackson Darby would it?" He nodded. She grinned.

"My name is Jillian Darby. We're half siblings" she said.

He laughed a bit before passing out.

XxXxXxXxX

_This chapter is sorta like a backstory on Jack. And when I saw the episode Minus One, June had said that her story with her husband was more like a saga. This is my theory as to what she meant_.


	3. Chapter 3

Update time! Yeah!

XxXxXxX

Jack woke up in a hospital room, his arm in a cast and his chest as well. He had bandages all over his body and a slight dizziness in his head. He looked around and spotted his mom and his 'sister' talking. Apparently she'd just come into the room.

"Well, as you and I both are aware, you separated from my dad for cheating. You were married to him for four years, correct?"

"yes" June answered.

"I was the accident child from the woman he was fooling around with. Six years after I was born, she discovers she doesn't want me. I get shipped off to the nearest pound-Er, orphanage. The people there were mean, and I hated being there. I knew my Dax's last name and I liked it, and if he had been on my birth certificate I would have been a Darby anyway. Anyways, I went to the library and did some research on Jasper's court files and found out that I had a half brother. So, I came here when all the weird stuff started. So, yeah. Hi" Jillian finished her backstory, seemingly oblivious to Jack being awake. Or so he thought.

"Hello, Jackson" she addressed him without turning around. His mom walked out of the room.

"So all that is true? You're my sister?"

"As true as true can get"

"What?"

"nothing. Hey! Quick, crazy question! Do you have a type of 'sixth sense'?" She asked. He paused a moment before nodding.

"Cool, so do I! I can understand animals. Not like talk to them, but I can figure things out by the emotions they radiate" she said. Jack nodded.

"So, you can call me Jill. "

"Jack"

"Jack and Jill. That _had_ to have been planned by someone." She said. Jack nodded, letting a small smile appear. For some reason he wasn't as surprised as he expected to know he has a sister. She looked like an exact copy of himself, only a girl form. If his gender got switched, he would probably look like her. She was a happy type, seeing how she always had that big smile on her face. He wondered when she was going to discover the bots. Speaking of which, he hadnt heard from Arcee in over a week. He wondered how she was doing.

XxXxXxX

"How is it even possible for jungle plants to be growin in arctic temperatures in a desert!?" Wheeljack asked, taking his swords and cutting back a thick mess if vines that had cluttered the hall way.

"How is it even possible to have Arctic temperatures in a desert in the first place?" Bulkhead asked, trying to pull himself out of a tangled knot. Arcee cut him down.

"I don't know. For some reason though the impossible doesn't seem all that impossible any more. Next thing you know we're going to be fighting with velociraptors." she said. As the y finally made it to the main room, they saw Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ultra Magnus fighting with the plants that seemed to grow just as fast. The ground bridge and everything was down and there was no way to tell if the Decepticons were attacking our not. The lights were flickering as well. They opened the doors and if they hadn't seen it they wouldn't have believe it, but the plants hissed and pulled back away from the door.

"They don't like the cold!"

"leave the door open so that the entire base is cold. They heard a shriek suddenly and saw Smokescreen run out of the base and dive into the snow.

"Fire breathing plant!" He said as he pointed to what looked like a Venus Flytrap chasing him. It suddenly hissed and spewed fire at them. Smokescreen made a snow ball and threw it into its mouth, making it instantly shrivel and die. Everyone got an idea and started throwing snowballs at the plants, effectively exterminating most of them.

"I wonder if Jack is faring any better" Arcee mused.

"I wonder what the cons are up to" Wheeljack said.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone flinched at the sound of a shrill shriek and Arachnid ran into the main room, still shrieking. It took only seconds to hear the sound of multiple legs crawling after her. Suddenly it got quiet, then the doors freaked open, revealing nothing until a giant, huge spider pounced in, fangs chomping together in a very loud clack noise. Breakdown blasted it with his shoulder cannon.

"The spider is afraid of spiders?" He asked jokingly. She hissed at him.

"When they are trying to bite and kill me, yes , yes I am." Was her response. A few Vehicons were blasting outside, and you could hear the same clacking noise of fangs banging together. Predaking lowered his head, smelling the air. Suddenly the blaster fire stopped, and everything got creepy quiet again. Predaking widened his eyes as he heard the sounds of hundreds of legs moving around outside. Inhaling deeply, ready to let loose a whirl wind of fire, he opened the door to be greeted by five giant spiders that instantly looked at him. Releasing the stored fire, the spiders shrieked and then died. Hardly even finishing frying them, a whole new batch showed up and he was forced to inhale quickly and fry them too. Then he ducked back into the room and closed the door, locking it so that only someone with an override code could get in. All of the major officers along with a good fifty Vehicons and Eradicons were in the room. They could all hear the spiders scratching at the door, trying to come in. Soundwave was looking through the security feed, trying to estimate how many spiders were patrolling the ship. He got his answer quickly: thousands, and there were nests still hatching. Soundwave started operating on a console, and the ship became noticeably hotter. And hotter. And hotter. It was a few thousand degrees and everyone was starting to complain, especially Knockout and Starscream. The spiders had all shriveled up and the nests had popped. Soundwave lowered the temperature and everyone immediately noticed Arachnid was slumping. She went unconscious and Breakdown caught her. Him and Knockout went to the med bay, but kept a lookout for any possible surviving spiders. None were found, so Knockout set to work stabilizing her systems.

XxXxXxXxX

Golden eyes gleamed from the shadows, watching his target help the female robot. He hissed slightly, before disappearing into the shadows. He would have to wait before he could strike.

XxXxXxXxX

_Ooh! Oh, and a shout out to KHGiggle: Since you want the jackalope in the story so badly, I'll bring it back in. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Update! Man, I'm in love with this story! I've got a constant flow of ideas! _

XxXxXxXxX

._**..and there shall come a time when the present shall be joined together with the past...**_

_**-Zorastrus, Prophet of Babylon. **_

XxXxXxXxX

The vice president was not happy. His secretary had taken a leave of work when a long deceased friend showed up on her back porch. No, he wasn't a zombie. He'd been dropped into 2013 just like those wooly mammoths. Apparently the poor fool had come back from about a year before his death, so he has no idea he crashed in a plane in 2012. He still thought it was 2011. He sighed. The actual president, Obama, and his family had disappeared while visiting Hawaii. Said islands were now one huge island. He had taken over in his absence. And if that doesn't help matters at all, he found out last night that his daughter was a werewolf and her boyfriend was aSpanish_ Settler_. It was immensely confusing about what was going on. It was as if time had backfired. Not to mention last year he'd learned that aliens were on earth in the forms of robots that turn into cars. He shook his head and inhaled sharply. Something was severely wrong, and he was determined to find out what.

XxXxXxXxX

"Shockwave, could you come look at this?" Starscream said, observing the levels of earth's seismic activity as of late. On all the monitors were different things that they'd each been listening to.

"Look at this. The earth's magnetic forces have been fluxing rapidly and hectic as of recent"

"Yes, but what has _caused_ the extreme flux?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. Nor have I concluded as to why animals and plant life have suddenly started reappearing from different time frames"

"Not to mention such a sudden change in magnetism would ultimately lead to the extinction of most species on earth. Quite possibly the only creatures that would survive are insects and rodents."

"Why do we care what happens to the fleshies?" Knockout asked.

"We don't. We simply find this fascinating" Starscream said.

"Hey look you guys! Isn't it cute?" Breakdown suddenly asked, holding a strange rabbit/antelope thing. Strangely enough, it was adorable.

"A jackalope. One of earth's mysticAl creatures that don't really exist but obviously do" Shockwave said. Breakdown tilted his head before walking away, muttering something.

"Perhaps this has happened before?" Skyquake asked.

"That's absurd...isn't it?" Starscream said, a thoughtful look on his face. He walked up to a clean monitor and opened up earth's database. Typing in weird historical phenomenon, he got an interesting list of options. Clicking on the first one, he was greeted by images of an intact mammoth, fully frozen in the ice. A list of the discovery of the frozen pachyderm, the still green contents of its stomach, and a page of questions wondering how it got frozen. Starscream went back and opened the second entry. It featured how a group of Japanese fishermen had caught a school of fish thought extinct for millions of years. Scientist's first thoughts were that they had survived hidden for the years, an ever evolving species. Or perhaps they had been dumped into that timeframe, having truly been extinct for millions of years ago. Perhaps one of those fish's fossils is in reality being displayed in a museum. That would be funny, if something was able to see its own fossil. As they continued to puzzle and wonder, outside on the surface, something else entirely was happening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jill was carrying a jackalope around with her. It had been two days since Jack got out of the hospital and the two discovered they were similar in appearances, but completely different beings. She was shameless and when one of the popular girls started staring at the two of them with disgust she yelled at her.

"You got an eye problem, Miss Priss? Because if you don't stop staring you're going to!" She snarled. The girl scowled at her before raising her nose and walking away.

"Yeah, you better walk away. Why don't you go back to the mall and get some clothes that actually fit! Crack is illegal!" She yelled after the retreating girl's form. Jack shook his head, mortally embarrassed. As they walked up the steps to his door, he heard shuffling in the garage. Unfortunately, so did she.

"Hey, what was that?" She said as she walked to the garage door and opened it. She was greeted with a blue motorcycle and a normal garage. But for some reason she felt as if the cycle was watching her. She crouched in front of it and...stared. Jack watched her and tilted his head.

"What are you doing?"

"shh. I think your bike has emotions. Hello! Mrs. Bike thing! Are you alive or have I officially lost my last shred of sanity?"

No answer.

"Guess I'm insane"

Then,

"Jack, who is this?"

"Aha! I knew it! I'm Jill, Jack's half sister!" Unlike most people, she was completely unphased by the talking bike.

"Jack, you have a half sister?"

"Well, apparently. At least for the past four days I have" he said.

"And how did she know I was here?"

"Because of magic! Honestly though I don't know. It could be magic really. Never really thought about it" Jill said. Suddenly, a shifting of metal and gears were heard and a slender female robot was standing where the bike used to be.

"Cool. Name?"

"Jill, this is Arcee. Arcee, Jill"

"nice to meet you! I take it you are not of this planet? Because, no offense- yeah, I mean offense to my species-, but we aren't exactly that high up on the evolutional ladder. I mean seriously, we're hairless monkeys!" she said. Arcee just looked from her to jack to Jack back to her.

"Other than physical appearances, you two are nothing alike" she said. Jack nodded.

"She's from the planet Cybertron. Cybertron is dead thanks to war. They are at war with the decepticons, bad guy robots. Got all of that?"

"yep! Hey, are there more of you?"

"Yes."

"Sweet. When can I meet them?"

"Today"

"Cool!"

Arcee transformed back into her bike mode, and Jill carefully put the jackalope in her jacket. Then they left.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_I can't believe how many Jacks oars in this story so far. Jacket. Wheeljack. Jackalope. Jack. _


End file.
